The inventive concept relates generally to methods of controlling image sensor parameter(s). More particularly, the inventive concept relates to methods of controlling parameters associated with a plurality of image sensors using images obtained by the plurality of image sensors. In certain embodiments of the inventive concept, images obtained by the parameter-controlled plurality of sensors may have preset luminance value(s).
As the ongoing digital convergence of different information and/or communication technologies into respective user devices continues, it is understood that many of the technologies include one or more image sensors. This is true for many contemporary multimedia devices, portable electronic devices and the like that use digital video signal processing.
Various types of images (e.g., a high dynamic range (HDR) image, a stereo image, a panorama image, etc.), may be provided by processing image data obtained from one or more image sensors. A combination of images using various application program(s) in a multimedia device or the like may be used for a variety of purposes.
In order to obtain such images, a plurality of image sensors may be controlled such that the resulting images obtained by the plurality of image sensors have either the same luminance value or different luminance values. Accordingly, when the plurality of image sensors are controlled to obtain images having the same luminance value, the images should exhibit a high degree of luminance similarity. In contrast, when the plurality of image sensors are controlled to obtain images having different luminance values, the images may be respectively exposure-bracketed.